femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacklyn Dussault (Devious Maids)
Jacklyn Dussault (Michelle Hurd) is a villainess from Season Three of Devious Maids. She is the head of talent for Ducerna Records. Introduction Jacklyn first appeared in episode 3.07, "The Turning Point"; interviewing Carmen Luna after one of her talent agents discovers her. Jacklyn is married to real estate agent, Sebastian Dussault, who--unbeknownst to Jacklyn--is dating Carmen, and when Carmen learns that Jacklyn is Sebastian's wife, she originally turns down her offer. After Jacklyn stated to Carmen in another meeting that she is not a star, because stars will do whatever it takes to be famous, Carmen changes her mind and signs with Jacklyn. Regarding the complicated situation, it is revealed that Jacklyn had Sebastian sign a prenuptial agreement that protected her finances in a divorce, and their affair could result in a divorce that could leave Sebastian broke. In the following episode, "Cries and Whispers," Jacklyn invites Carmen on a double date, leading to Carmen asking Doug, a coffee house waiter who has a crush on Carmen, to pose as her boyfriend. During the date, Jacklyn becomes upset at Sebastian for flirting with a waitress, and later reveals his numerous other dalliances. In her last scene of the episode, Jacklyn and Carmen vent about the men in their lives, and the two hug each other, right before Jacklyn makes out with Carmen. In the following episode, "Bad Girl," Jacklyn confirmed Carmen's suspicions: she has a crush on Carmen. Under Sebastian's insistence, Carmen goes to Jacklyn's home for a potential date, only for Carmen to turn down her advances later on and telling her to leave Sebastian because she deserved better. At the end of the episode, however, Jacklyn found Carmen's phone in her couch when she heard it ringing due to Sebastian attempting to call her, and it is at that moment that she figures out that Carmen is Sebastian's lover. Heel Turn Jacklyn turned heel in the episode, "Whiplash," as she gazed at Carmen's photo and plotted revenge on her. She pretended to believe Carmen's story that Sebastian is her realtor and not her lover, leaving Carmen fully unaware of Jacklyn's villainous persona and her plan to destroy Carmen. During Carmen's TV interview, a video of Carmen and Sebastian having sex was shown on a monitor, which was supposed to show her music video. After the shock, Carmen turns around to see Jacklyn smiling evilly at her. Later in the episode, Carmen apologizes to Jacklyn and states that her relationship with Sebastian is over, but Jacklyn stated that Carmen's words meant nothing. To Carmen's surprise, Jacklyn stated that Carmen will not be dropped, but in a villainous twist, she stated that her record will not be released, saying that she's under contract and her record will be put on hold for a long time. To rub more salt in Carmen's wounds, the evil Jacklyn stated that Carmen can't make music for any other label, and that she owns Carmen. Trivia *Michelle Hurd also appeared as a villainess on Charmed, playing demoness Katya in Season Seven's "Little Box of Horrors. Gallery Jacklyn DM 3.08.png Jacklyn Kisses Carmen.gif|Jacklyn kissing Carmen in the end of "Cries and Whispers" Jacklyn Evil Smirk.png|Jacklyn smirking evilly after humiliating Carmen Heel Jacklyn.png|The evil Jacklyn informing Carmen that "she owns her" Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini